X-men Evolution: the Rider
by Shadowreaper98
Summary: Shadow rider a prominent member of the avengers has been betrayed by those he considers friends and family so he leaves and finds a new family with the X-men. OC x harem
1. Chapter 1

Characters

Cain Blaze/Hellhound/Raiden

Abilities: Empathic Mimicry, gives the user the ability to copy and use the abilities of others

copied abilities from

wolverine: animal instincts and senses, healing factor

cyclops: laser emission

shadow cat: phasing

Jean Grey: telepathy/telekinesis

Selene Gallio: life-force absorption, psychic vampire, physical enhancement, telekinesis, telekinetic animation, inanimate disintegration, pyrokinesis, psi screen, mind bolts, hypnotic trance, astral projection, immortal, rapid healing, sorcery, and shadow manipulation/darkforce

electrical manipulation

electrical absorption

intuitive aptitude

telescopic vision

accelerated probability

adoptive muscle memory

impenetrable skin

illusion

enhanced memory

lung adaption

lie detection

weather control

belief induction

omnilingualism

evolved human detection

induced radioactivity

danger sensing

teleporting

Kratos

ability: intuitive replication ability

Deadpool/wolverine: advanced healing factor, martial arts abilities, and expert marksman abilities

Jean Grey: telepathy/telekinesis

Magneto: magnetism manipulation

sabertooth: enhanced senses, strength, speed, and lion like claws

 **Chapter 1**

 **Nightcrawler, toad, wolverine, cyclops, and Jean**

Cain's P.O.V

I sat in the bleachers watching the Bayville high football game while watching my close friend and older brother figure Scott "the cyclops" Summers making sure no one pissed him off enough to make him remove his shades because if someone did then they would be blasted by his optic blast and then Charles and Jean would have to erase their memories wait my bad I haven't introduced myself yet.

My name is Cain Jonathan Blaze until recently I was a member of the avengers you probably know me under the name Shadow rider but I was kicked out after Mephisto sent a demon to take my place by first making me look like a vicious monster then he convinced the other avengers that I was evil so I left avengers mansion leaving behind the leather jacket my godmother the black widow gave me and my avengers I.D. card and made my way to the xavier institute for gifted youngsters and I joined the x-men alongside Jean, Ororo, Logan and, Scott I saw Scott go under the bleachers, with my animal like hearing I heard him arguing with a few jocks about the slimeball toad then the worst possible thing happened scotts optic blast shot out and caused an explosion.

I telepathically contacted professor xavier and told him the situation he said he would be their soon and to get Scott out of there I went to the bleachers and helped Jean grab Scott, Jean went to the ambulance that just arrived and erased the quarterbacks memory of the incident I saw Xavier's car and I knew that he would handle the rest, So I helped Scott back to his car where we were waiting for Jean who soon arrived and she drove us back to the mansion.

Mansion 30 minutes later

After we arrived back at the mansion Scott was questioned by Xavier and Ororo of why he used his powers he was explaining how he had dropped some money under the bleachers and went to grab it and happened upon the jocks beating up a kid who was nicknamed toad because of his poor hygiene and his glasses got knocked off his face. After that I went to my room took off my black hoodie, T-shirt and, Jeans put on a black gym shirt and sweatpants and went to bed as usual I dreamt of the only member of the avengers who probably thought I was still innocent Janet "the wasp" Van Dyne who was also my old lover but like the other avengers by now she probably thought that I was evil and running around killing men and children and raping women.

then my dreamed changed instead of Jan in front of me was a woman in a black jumpsuit hello lover she said to me who are you I asked you don't remember me, I was the first mutant you ever created my lord I was so powerful and perfect you took me as your wife I finally realized that she probably thought I was Zarathos the mad demon god/Angel who shared my body I'm sorry but I'm not who you think I am, Zarathos and me share a body but not a mind.

I'm aware that you are not Zarathos and I am fine with that I am selene gallio said the woman by the time I processed was happening I woke up and headed downstairs this is how the X-men are arranged at the moment professor Xavier is the founder of the institute and like a father to me, Scott and Jean, he first discovered Ororo who goes by the name Storm (who is like a mother to me) when in uniform then he met Logan who is also like a father to me as well as my personal mentor then he discovered Scott and Jean who are like my older brother and sister and I will admit I have a crush on Jean but I know Scott likes her to.

I came along nearly a year ago I heard from Xavier that there might be another few kids my age joining soon at times I wonder if he can see the future as well as read minds, I walked down and saw a guy with a trench coat and gloves so being me I decided to see who he was hi I said to the guy hello he said in a slightly german accent my name is Cain what's yours I asked I am Kurt, Kurt Wagner he said I turned on my demon eyes and saw the demonic looking blood of the neyaphem wow so you're a Neyaphem mutant how did you know kurt asked I ran into one once then I sent him to hell to burn for eternity but for some reason none of my enemies like to stay down.

Me and Kurt talked for awhile and I told him how I was possessed by an ancient demon angel when good ol wheels showed up hey professor I said hello Cain I see you met our newest student Kurt I see you met the youngest member of the team Cain Jonathan blaze I hope you two are getting along he said yes sir I said Cain it's time to go I heard Jean call alright Jean I said I grabbed my bag and headed for the car as I left I said goodbye to Kurt and met Scott and Jean outside Scott drove us to school and we went our separate ways for class.

lunch room two hours later

I made my way to an empty table since Scott and Jean had their own friends to hang out with at school and I had yet to make any friends I sat at my empty table eating and mentally conversing with Zarathos about my dream about the woman who he called Selene when a brunette with red clothes boy she is a mutant like you said Zarathos what are her abilities I asked chaos manipulation and reality warping Zarathos said hello I said to her what's your name I asked my names Wanda Maximoff me and Wanda talked the rest of lunch I asked if she wanted to meet up tomorrow she said sure the bell rang and I went to my next class.

That night at the X mansion

I walked in the mansion and went to the danger rooms locker room so I could get ready for training I put on my black suit and boots (X-men movie outfits) and went outside the room and saw Jean and Scott also preparing for training then the professor called us telepathically Scott, Jean, Cain.

Nightcrawler and Toad have made their way into the danger room said Charles oh no said Scott the danger room has automatic defenses we made our way to the danger room where we saw toad and Kurt being shot at Jean went to save Kurt while Scott was shooting the claws while I used my technopathy to try controlling the tech in this room and stopping it but sadly tolanski was a distraction so I couldn't concentrate.

I heard Kurt comment on how Jean was an angel I looked up and I agreed as Jean did in fact look like an angel and I felt more of my heart go to Jean stop it Cain Scott likes her and she's like your older sister I said to myself in my mind, we eventually shut down the danger room and Kurt feeling guilty leaves and Scott goes after him and I escort tolanski outside where we ran into wolverine hey Logan I said hey kid who's the frog looking boy asked logan his name is todd tolanski also known as toad I told him charles said to let him leave I told Logan alright. Logan let Tolanski go and we went back inside. Logan welcome back said storm, welcome home old friend said Xavier I then went to my room got dressed in my sleep ware and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The shadow cat

that night I had a dream and saw myself in a girls room I saw in a bed lay a young girl about my age of fifteen then she began to sink into her bed I was then in the basement where I saw her come down from the ceiling I then woke up and saw the professor and Jean at my door "hello Cain sleep well" asked Xavier "barely" I said "what is it" I asked "Cerebro got a hit on a young mutant, with the ability to phase through objects" I asked.

"Yes" he said "her name is Kitty Pryde I want you and Jean to come with me and try to get her to come to the school" he told me "since when am I the poster boy for xavier school for gifted youngsters that sounds more like Scott than me" I said, "you have better control of your abilities than scott does his" said xavier. "Plus there is the fact that you may be able to talk to her better than the rest of us" said Jean "alright let me get dressed" I said.

They left I got dressed in black jeans a red flannel shirt then put on my black jacket I then headed to the black bird I got in buckled up and we flew to the home of kitty pryde we landed outside the town we got the x-van and went we went to the home of ms. pryde.

"Mr and Mrs pryde your daughter is a gifted girl" the professor was telling Mr and Mrs Pryde "Cain and Jean are two of my best students" said Xavier "our daughter is at school" said the mom "Cain" said Jean and I was on my way outside called my hell cycle and was on my way to the girls school I arrive and look through the window and see a boy spray painting lockers when a girl phases through the door "Cain" said zarathos "the boy can cause earthquakes" he told me "so essentially we have two mutants" I asked.

"Yes yes we do" said Zarathos "I just finished adding their abilities to yours" he finished I saw Kitty run from the boy who's mind I read and found his name was Lance I teleported to the girls location at the field where I saw her struggling to jump the hurdle the girl I could only label as the stereotypical popular girl trying to show off and saw lance on the roof causing her to mess up Kitty ran away and I followed her and met up with Jean on the way we went into the auditorium "Kitty are you alright", Jean asked "who are you two are you R-R-Riley's friends" she asked "please" I said "I have no interest in a bitch who thinks she's special" I said.

"I prefer to be around people like you Kitty you're special like Jean and like me" I told Kitty what she asked watch this I said. I mentally lifted the table that was next to us "Cain don't show off" said Jean "OK big sis" I said "you two are related" asked Kitty "no I'm just the closest thing cains had to a sister" said Jean. "heres another demonstration of my power" I said as I teleported next to her and put my hand through a wall by phasing. how she asked "my ability is that I can absorb the abilities of others I got telekinesis from Jean telepathy from our teacher professor xavier and several other abilities from several other donors look kitty the point is if you need to you can always talk to me i'm almost always available to talk to if you come with us" I said "or you and that lance kid could always come talk to me" said a very obnoxious sounding voice coming from behind me "oh no" I said "oh yes" said the voice and out of the shadows came my twin brother Clark "kratos" blaze "hey babe names Kratos the sin of wrath as well as superhuman supreme with a side of BAM, woah thought I smelled barbecued demon god" he said staring at me "what are you doing here Clark" I asked my partially insane twin brother and fellow apprentice of the captain of hell's army, spawn "what are you doing here" I asked "what's it look like my job wade and victor sent me to pick up some new mutants for the team" he said and "I think these two would fit right in by the way I left a gift for you in your belt" I looked down and saw a bomb kinda like the kind you see in cartoons a black sphere with a burning rope "I hate you Kratos" I said "I know you mean love he said".

I put out the fire with my powers…(fight scene)... well after nearly being killed and nearly killing my worst enemy again we convinced Kitty to come with us while that Lance guy went with Kratos and we were on our way back to the mansion and in all honesty I was glad it was Friday.

That night Mississippi

A young girl with brown hair with white bangs was on her way to a school dance not knowing her life was about to change.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **The Rouge**

The Xavier institute

A ninja is seen sneaking into the building using the air ducts. "thought you could sneak in through the air ducts well you'll have to try harder than that" said storm as she caused a flood in the vents which dragged the ninja to the danger room "that was cold said" the man "well allow me to warm you up" said storm a fan started up and logan who was the ninja clawed "hold on logan at the moment that's all we can afford" said xavier. "Hey when I give a demo I give a demo" said Logan "is that demo as in demonstration or demolition" asked scott." Now I have an announcement we are going to mississippi" said xavier "why professor" asked Scott "we have a mutant with powers very similar to Cain's" he said "so who should go get the kid from his seclusion" asked Logan "I'll get him" said Jean as she said as she got to the elevator and went up to Cain's room

"Cain we have to leave cerebro got a hit on a new mutant" Jean said to her friend who she saw as her younger brother. " Alright Jean" said Cain as he got out of his meditative pose and ending his conversation with his inner demon and symbiotic organism Zarathos and Leetha of the seventh house of K and went to get his uniform on and went to the black bird to take off to the southern part of the country.

Cains POV

We were flying through the air scott was teaching kurt to fly it I already knew how to fly it I just never really feel like it we eventually made it to Jacksonville and got in the x-van and made our way to the hospital where the boy Cody was.

Jean went inside acted like a nurse and got the brain waves and patterns of the victim. The girls mind is in a whirlwind we may need to split up to find the girl said the professor we split up I took to the building tops using my flight abilities to get to the building top.

I jumped through the city and set up a link with kitty, scott, jean, and kurt when I felt another connection setup it felt like Kurt but at the same time it felt different "Kitty what happened" I asked mentally "Cain I don't know the girl rouge she just touched Kurt and he passed out" said Kitty franticly I absorbed this I knew the girl could absorb memories, powers and physical abilities so I tried to strengthen my connection to her she was at the cemetery so I made my way there, "are you rogue" I asked, "what she said as she looked up at me who are you" she asked.

"My name is Cain Jonathan Blaze you probably know me better as the shadow rider" I said. "Nowadays I don't work with the avengers anymore" I said I looked into her mind and saw her being attacked by Wolverine and Storm and I saw Scott, Jean, and Ororo coming towards I mentally said stop "listen Rouge I'm not going to force you to come with us that's not how we work but every thing you know about us is wrong you are being manipulated by a shape shifter named mystique" I said. "How do you know this" she said "I can read minds and a ton of other things because like you I can absorb the powers and special abilities of others" I said.

"So you can choose who to go with me or my twin brother Kratos because if I had to guess he's" I looked around and pointed towards the mausoleum "over there" I said "aww how did you know" said my ever annoying twin brother "because I can sense your filthy soul a mile away" I said, "that's not nice bro" he said he came out "so as my brother said you can come with me to the brotherhood of mutants or you can go with him to the X-men" he said "but a fair warning my brother is wanted by the avengers" he said "they're all idiots" I said "oh and by the way the avengers are on their way here" he said "well that is probably my cue to leave think about my offer" I told Rouge and I teleported away.

"I leave this in Charles capable hands I told storm" as I left. As I made it back to the jet were my motorcycle was I heard the quinjet flying overhead I grabbed the cycle and rode out towards the mansion clocking in at nine hundred ninety nine miles an hour and I was back at the mansion an hour later the other x-men arrived.

"how'd it go" I asked "not good" said Kurt "your twin brother actually managed to convince her you were lying so now the girl is the enemy" said Logan "sorry I had to leave guys I just can't face the avengers yet not until I know I can win a fight against them" I said, "Like why do you have so much hostility with the avengers" asked Kitty "yeah they are one of the greatest hero teams on earth I would think you would be part of it" asked kurt.

"I don't think asking him this is a good idea" said Jean since she was one of the only people who knew my past. "It's alright Jean I'll tell them" I said and then I told them my story "I guess my life went bad when I was born my mother died giving birth to me and Kratos or as he was know then Clark, then Clark was kidnapped by our father's worst enemy Mephisto, I was neglected and ignored by all except my older sister Emma Blaze and my godmother Natasha Romanoff, one day aunt Nat came and found me neglected so she took me back to russia with her when the KGB learned of me they had her bring me to them and I was trained in two programs the shadow reaper program which injected me with three different super soldier serums Captain America, Black Widow, and Extremis all the serums in my veins activated my connection to Zarathos a demon who is now my brains roommate.

Later after my shadow reaper training I was put in the winter soldier program but before my training there was complete aunt nat who disappeared months before kidnapped me with the help of S.H.I.E.L.D and I became an agent of SHIELD I went on to later become an avenger later I was asked by a demon named Spawn who was captain of hell's armies came and asked me to train under him I agreed that's where I met Clark now known as Kratos we competed to see which of us was the best when we completed our training Spawn gave us our own symbiotes I got Leetha the symbiote of our master and Kratos got Aphrodite Leetha's sister.

When I returned I found the avengers got a new demonic hero at first I was excited but then I learned he was trying to summon mephisto from hell his first step was to kill all the ghost riders and since most of my family were ghost riders I warned them first as much as I didn't want to see my dad I returned home for the first time in years and warned them they warned the other riders and we waited for him to make the first move and he did and it was against me. First he did everything in the book to make me look incompetent then he turned the hero community against me the last straw was he made me seem possessed after that I left and came here, well now you all know why I have lots of hostility towards the avengers they chose him over me, my godmother chose a demon she just met over the godson she raised, and so I've spent the last few months here training to fight all of them".

After I finished my story I went up to my room and went to sleep for the night not know my life would just get crazier.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Mutant crush**

The next day.

I woke up and got ready for the day and headed downstairs for breakfast as usual there was Logan enjoying a cup of coffee and reading a newspaper "morning "professor" Howlett" I said "morning kid sleep well last night" he asked "yes sir" I said "good because we have early morning training go get your uniform" he told me "yes sir" I said. I went to the locker room got my suit and met Logan outside. We went across what I liked to call wolverine's training obstacle course from hell because he has every dangerous object he can get away with thrown at me. When we finished the course we went back inside I took my shower and made my way down stairs after I got there I saw everyone else I took my seat next to Jean while Logan took a seat next to storm "so Logan, Cain how did the training from hell go" asked Scott, "it went fine you should join us" I said to Scott sarcastically "I'll pass for now" he said we all finished breakfast and I went to ride around town on my hell cycle.

The day ended and I headed back to the X-mansion "hey kid want to go to a monster truck rally" asked Logan "sure "I said. Me, Logan, and Jean got in western outfits and went to the rally where it turns out there was a mutant the announcer called him Fred "The blob" Dukes when the show was over we went to his dressing room and saw principal Darkholme.

Next day

I went downstairs and sat at the breakfast table next to Jean we all ate and got ready for school. Everybody was going to ride with Scott I went on the hell cycle.

At school

I arrived at school and went inside and I saw Wanda. "Hey Wanda" I said "hey Cain where were you on Friday" she asked "I had family things to take care of" I said. We walked to class together and took our seats I sat there pretending to listen because I knew most of this thanks to KGB giving me an education that make Tony Stark look like an elementary schooler compared to me but my mind was moving at nearly five hundred miles an hour "are you still with us blaze" asked my teacher "yes sir" I said "then please read out the passage in Latin" he said "libera nuntium ad legem Dei , et considerate terram liberali causa eritis necis omnium" (follow the teachings of god and deliver his message, and know that to the earth will once again be bountiful). "Splendid reading Blaze" he said. The class continued then the bell rang I met up with Wanda again after class "that was great" she said "thank you" I said. The day continued like this till lunch then things got weird the new kid Fred Dukes came into the lunchroom and had his tray piled high with food. I was sitting with the other X-men Kurt and Scott were talking and laughing when Fred looked at us he actually destroyed a table _"guess he doesn't like laughter and tables"_ said Zarathos understatement man I said. A food fight ensued. Jean tried to get to Fred and talk him down from his anger he almost hit her with a table so I shot an energy blast at the table I knew Scott would take care of it but I got very protective of her. She had this under control so I followed the other x-men out of the room I waited outside the cafeteria when Jean came out and felt my breath hitch. As Jean still looked so beautiful in my eyes "see ya after school big sis" I said "see ya Cain" she said and I was off "Zarathos" I said " _what is it kid"_ he asked "why do I still have these thoughts" I asked " _it could be for multiple reasons maybe you're just calling out to be loved like most teenagers and orphans"_ said Zarathos, "maybe" I said, "Maybe it's something else" I mumbled looking out the window as rain started to pour down thunder rumbled and I thought I saw a more demonic form of myself in my reflection and I remained completely oblivious to a demon rising in the west a demon whom my father and mother fought before, Black Heart and others had come to help raise Mephisto from hell by using a contract worth a thousand evil souls, and the avengers would need me to stop it.

Avenger's mansion

"How long until Blackout can summon Mephisto" said captain America "a year maybe two" said Dr. Strange. "We need to find Cain in that time" said Iron man, "and we may know where he is" said Nick Fury the Director of shield with his young avengers (Spider-man, White tiger, power man, Iron fist, Nova, and New goblin) following him. "Were" asked black widow nearly desperate to find her godson. "with an old friend of Steve's" said Nick "his name is Logan Howlett also known as the wolverine" Nick said, "Logan he's alive" said Steve "yes he is after all he is immortal" said Nick "how" asked Steve "his mutant healing factor" said nick "It repairs all tissue and cellular damage" he finished "will find Logan and Cain here at this mansion in Bayville" said Nick showing a picture of the X-mansion.

Xavier institute

"Achoo" sneezed Cain "are you okay Cain" asked Kurt "yeah somebody's probably talking about me" Cain said. The teens were running through a danger room obstacle course Scott and Jean upfront Cain and Kurt in the middle and Kitty bringing up the rear. "Guys can we like slow down" asked Kitty "sorry Shadow Cat but we can't until we know what Logan will throw at us" said Cain that's when a pike came flying at them "duck" Cain shouted and the team did. "Guys I'm stuck" said Kitty as the others made it to a platform "I'm coming Kitty" said Cain he grabbed her hand not noticing the blush on her face and took her to the platform "time" said an automated voice. "Well done kids" said Logan as he came down especially on going back for a teammate now go get some rest he told us and we all went back to our rooms and went to bed.

Cain's nightmare

Cain slept in his bed when he had a severe nightmare. It started like all his other dreams, he lay in a bedroom with a king sized bed the beautiful Janet Van Dyne laying naked next to him but then it turned dark. Jan disappeared and was suddenly at the feet of Mephistopheles "they will be the first after I've had my fun with them" he said "I wonder how many blackhearts they will produce before I kill them" he said "no" I said "NOOOOOO" I shouted and my power became unstable and I awoke and I felt Jeans presence next to me "kid" said Zarathos "you need to tell her now before Mephisto makes good on his threat if you don't I will" he said "alright" I said. "Jean" I said "yes Cain" said Jean "will you stay with me" I asked

Jean p.o.v

"Say yes" phoenix said in my head "it's the moment you've been waiting for to be with Cain" she told me "alright" I thought.

Cain's POV

"Alright Cain I'll stay with you tonight" Jean said. She laid down and I laid next to her "tell her kid right now or possession" said Zarathos "I'm telling her" I mentally screamed. "Jean I have something to tell you" I said "what is it Cain" she asked "I-I-I-l-l-love you as more than my sister" I said waiting to be turned down. "I love you as more than a brother" said Jean we then started kissing my hands started wandering around her making their way down to the hem of her nightshirt it went under it and made its way to her breast "no bra" I asked "it's uncomfortable to sleep in" she said we continued our make out session and she grabbed hold of my hard cock "well looks like this wants to come out and play" said Jean. "I didn't know you had this side of you Jean" I said "I've been saving it and my virginity for you" she said our kiss got deeper and I felt my pants slide off my hands made their way to her panties and started sliding them off we now lay naked in my bed and I inserted my cock in her pussy and started thrusting slowly.

"That was great Cain" said Jean as we lay in in the afterglow of sex "now sleep lover" said Jean. I fell asleep lying my head on Jeans breast. The next day I woke up and Jean was gone, "was last night a dream" I thought. "Nope said Zarathos you really did have sex with Jean last night she just went to change" he said I was relieved so I got up got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast everyone was making their way down as well we all ate breakfast and went to school the rest of the week was pretty normal for a class full of mutants on Friday things got weird though. First Jean was late for training that never happens "Cain" I heard Jean call me mentally "what is it" I asked "I am being forced on a date with the new kid Fred" she said "I'm on my way" I said I told Logan and we all got in a vehicle and left I followed jeans psychic signature and found myself at an old warehouse I went inside and saw jean tied to a chair I looked around and saw Fred coming back "hey Blob" I said "if you want a date don't force women to go out with you" I said and I started to fight Fred but he managed to swat me away like an insect I then felt a hand touch my face and I blacked out when I woke up I saw everyone surrounding me my head was laying in Jeans lap and rouge appeared "I borrowed some of your powers it should wear off soon" said rouge "thank you rogue" I said "don't mention it" she said as she left. "Rouge wait" said Scott "leave her be" I said "she'll come when she's ready" I finished we then made our way back to the mansion.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Speed**

 **And**

 **Spyke**

I was hanging out in my room when there was a knock at my door I opened the door and saw Ororo "what is Ororo" I asked "I need you to come with me to see my nephew's basketball game" she said "why" I asked "I believe he has a mutant ability to produce spikes" she said "how do you know" I asked "he tends to always come home with holes in parts of his clothes if you're near him your body may copy his ability and then will know" she said "true" I said "alright I'll go" I got up got dressed and went with the mother of the x-men.

New York

I watched the game I already knew about Spykes powers and I found that his "friend" Pietro had speed powers so this night I got two powers. The game ended with Ororo's nephew Evan scoring the winning shot that kid has some moves I'll give him that I thought.

Ororo went to the locker room to talk to Evan about his powers a few minutes later Evan came out of the locker room "Hey there Evan" I said "Cain is that you" he asked "yeah man" I said me and Evan talked and Ororo came out and we all went back to Evans house.

After going back to the Daniels residence I discussed with Evan that he should come to the institute if Xavier could teach me to control my ability to copy to the point where I decide what I can and can't copy then he can help Evan control his ability to shoot bony spikes.

The next day

The next day I woke up in my hotel room which was funny enough not that far from avenger mansion I looked out the window and saw Jan's window and Jan herself wearing a black nightgown she looked up and I could've sworn she saw me.

With Jan

Jan looked up the building across the street and saw someone looking at her through a window and she couldn't believe it, it was Cain she immediately ran out the door and shrunk down and started flying out the door and made her way to the hotel.

She went inside and saw in the lobby Cain and two people who seemed a couple years older than him one was a boy with brown hair and red sunglasses, the other was a beautiful red hair girl with green eyes " _Is that his girlfriend"_ Jan thought to herself "no matter" she muttered Jan shrunk down and flew to Cain anxious to be near him again.

Cain

Cain was in the lobby talking to Scott and Jean discussing how to convince Evan to come with us back to the institute when he felt like there was bug crawling on him but couldn't find anything as quickly as it started it stopped.

Jan's POV

I managed to attach myself to Cain's back and felt Cain moving and felt him sit on what I guessed was his motorcycle eventually we stopped and I heard a door open and I heard him talking to some people.

Cain's P.o.v

Me, Jean, and Scott explained to Evan and his family why coming to the institute was the best idea and option for him he didn't take it well and lashed out and he left, a few hours later we got a call apparently Evan was arrested "welcome to the downside misuse your powers go to jail" said Scott "it wasn't me" said Evan "hey we believe you" I said "It was Pietro wasn't it" I asked "how did you know" Evan asked I copied his speed ability.

"Listen man you can come to the institute and the professor will use his "connections" to get you out" I said "I don't have a choice do I" Evan asked "hey you always have a choice we're just trying to help you make the right one" said Scott.

Evan agreed to come with us so I went back to institute and was I in for a surprise when I got there I told the professor that Evan agreed and the professor said he would get him tomorrow so I went to my room to rest for the night "nice room it almost looks the same as the one at avengers mansion" I heard a familiar voice say I turned around and saw Janet Van Dyne right there in front of me.

"You know Cain speechless is not what I was expecting from you anger being upset a lot of things really" said Jan "Well I wasn't expecting to see you so are you here to arrest me" I asked Jan walked up to me and Kissed me "does that answer your question" she asked Cain started kissing her and they fell onto Cain's bed.

The next day

Cain woke up the next day and looked beside him and didn't see Jan there, Cain got up got dressed and went the living room and I saw Jan talking with the Professor "good morning Cain" said the professor "morning sir" I said "I was just discussing your education with Miss. Van Dyne" said the Professor "I'm sure everyone will be proud to hear that you're doing so well when I meet up with them at some point" said Jan, "now Cain go get breakfast" said Xavier "yes sir".

I went to the dining room and took my seat seems I was the first one there Logan was next, then came Kitty, Kurt ported down, Ororo came down, then Scott, next came Jean the Professor soon wheeled in we all discussed what to do with Evan not knowing he was listening.

A few hours later

We were all in the danger room training Evan was doing pretty well considering he was new here Kitty came in and told us there was a basketball game with Evans old school so we all headed back to school.

We arrived at the school and Evan went to where the bus with the opposite team would be "Pietro" he said the two got in an argument Jean questioned whether he was the one who trashed the lockers and he admitted that he did and I recorded his confession he then started running.

The four of us chased him and eventually we pinned the so called speed demon down and we returned to school.

The next day

We went outside for a swim in celebration of our victory over pietro and I felt like things would get better soon enough.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Turn of the Rouge**

Cain P.o.v

We have had a productive few weeks lately first Kurt got himself trapped in some sort of middleverse and well I guess I should show you what happened.

We started off with a training exercise our job was to sneak into a warehouse and save storm and we did that Kitty, and Spyke took out the guards, while me, Scott, Jean, and Kurt snuck into the warehouse through the roof. Jean lowered the three of us into the warehouse "okay which of you is putting on weight" asked Jean "I'm pretty sure it's Kurt" said Cain "seven burgers a week will do that to you" said Scott.

Jean got caught and we were dropped we went to retrieve storm but then by surprise it was Rouge, Rouge grabbed Scott and started to absorb his powers "Stop the simulation" said Scott.

"Scott what are you doing you're not supposed to stop the simulation unless you're injured" said Professor X "With Rogue's powers he probably was injured" Cain said "In any case it's time for school" said Xavier we all went and got dressed while in my room I got a telepathic message from an unknown source _"Hello young rider I know you are having trouble controlling your more godlike powers I and a couple friends can help you meet us at these coordinates after your school day"_ said the voice and it was gone.

I went downstairs and grabbed my keys and went to my motorcycle and rode to school I arrived and went to my locker I missed my old friend Wanda she got sent away by her father for some reason according to Pietro.

The day passed as normal and I went to the coordinates that the voice sent me when I arrived I saw three figures and I felt a great power from all three people.

"Ah glad you made it" said the man with gold hair and skin "I am Adam Warlock these are my associates, the Sentry, and Quasar" said Adam "ok you said you three could teach me to control my powers despite my power being well under my control" I asked.

"Not all of it has been unlocked" said Sentry "you still have an untapped well of power just waiting to be unlocked and when we're done your mutation will reach your final evolution" said Quasar.

"My powers are still evolving" I asked "of course you have yet to reach your full potential you could become the most powerful being in this universe" said Adam.

"So if my powers aren't done evolving what else is left" I asked "first when you copy the ability of Intuitive aptitude and combine it with your own mutation Empathic mimicry your powers will reach its first evolution and you will gain Intuitive Empathic Replication, which will then evolve into power replication, and finally your last evolution will most likely be superpower manipulation" said Sentry.

I began training with the trio of powerful beings eventually though it was time for me to return to the mansion upon returning I met up with Logan and storm who said Scott and Rouge needed help so I followed them so I could help.

We arrived and managed to save Scott and Rogue "well Rouge are you with us" I asked "if I say no will you threw me off this plane" she asked "no it's not how we roll" said Wolverine "we've either earned your trust or haven't" I said "you" said Rouge and we flew back to the mansion.

We went back to the mansion and Xavier called a meeting and told us our principal was also Mystique which was a shock but when you consider the mutants in our school it wasn't at all weird.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Spyke Cam**

Cain's P.o.v

We haven't had a single fight with mystique since that whole trying to kill Scott thing but I have been training with Adam, Sentry and Quasar and my control of my abilities has grown in the past couple weeks.

Today after school I have to head to train with my three teachers then I have to meet up with Janet to go out I saw Evan down the hall and he had a video camera and he seemed to be filming for something.

"Hey Evan what's with the Camera" I asked "oh hey Cain it's an extra credit assignment I kind of failed the star wars one" he said "let me guess space defence not movies" I asked "yep" he said well good luck with that I said.

I went to my next class which was Gym and on my way I saw Rouge and Kitty arguing again "Hey ladies whats wrong" I asked.

"Rogue stole my book" said Kitty "I did not I borrowed it from Kurt and was going to give it back" said Rouge "ok Kitty did you loan Kurt the book" I asked "yes" alright hang on I said.

I searched for Kurt's mental signature and teleported to it "Hey Kurt quick question" I said "what's up" he asked "did you loan Kitty's book to rouge they're arguing about it" I asked.

"Yes" he said "alright" I said I ported back to school and told Kitty that Kurt was the one who gave it to Rouge "alright" she said "well if you to are done arguing I have to get to gym" I said.

"Hey Cain I have gym now to can we walk down together" asked Kitty "sure" I said me and Kitty made our way to the locker room I went into the boys and Kitty went into the girls I changed into gym clothes.

I made my way out into the gym I took my seat on the bleachers today we shared a class with Jeans Class whose only members worth mentioning were Jean, Scott, Taryn, and Duncan just to make a point I do not like Duncan even if he is Jeans boyfriend that just makes me hate him more.

The older kids sat opposite of us younger kids I saw Taryn and Scott sitting next to each other and I saw she was staring at Scott while blushing "so Taryn has a crush on Scott" I said mentally making sure to block it from Jean.

The rest of the younger students came in, I'll explain the notable people in my year for this class, Me, Lance, Pietro, and Kitty are the only mutants in this class.

"Alright maggots listen up today you lot are going outside for a obstacle course" said the Coach "you all will be split into two teams the freshmen led by Cain Blaze and the Juniors led by Duncan Matthews" said the Coach.

We all went up to the starting line first up was me and Duncan I looked at the course and thought " _Just like training back at avengers mansion"_ I thought and we went ok it wasn't exactly like it because if it were Hulk would be trying to break me, thor would be shooting me with lightning.

There would be acid pools and swinging blades, so not completely like this but i just got through it and finished before Duncan, "Maximoff you're up" I said I knew that he might cheat but I accepted that Pietro ran and was only slightly faster than the random jock he was racing.

I told another kid to go and I could see the jock trip him up and of course only I saw it finally it came down to Lance, Scott, Kitty, and Jean, "alberts you're up" I said "get out there Summers" said Duncan Lance and Scott ran and I knew that Lance wanted to use his power but he also wanted to look good in front of Kitty so he held back.

It was a tie between them, "Kitty you can do it" I said "come on Jean win and put those brats in their place" said Duncan, "I hate him I whispered" towards Lance "you and Summers both" he said.

Kitty and Jean started to run through the course, Kitty started to lose balance I communicated with her mentally " _Kitty concentrate"_ I thought towards her " _you're not a clumsy girl your well balanced and fast"_ I finished she righted herself and got ahead of Jean and won the course for us.

The class ended and we headed to the locker room when I got in there Scott came up to me "Hey nice job out there kid your a great leader" he said "yeah but if you lead the older kids they would have won you are a better leader then me" I told him "I doubt that, see ya at home" he said "see ya" I said "see ya around Blaze" said Lance "yeah dork" said Pietro "see ya later dimwits" I said.

I was alone with just the jocks Duncan came up to me "how'd you cheat kid" said Duncan "I didn't I won fair and square" I said "bullshit you couldn't possibly beat us even if you tried" said a jock "boys hold him down" said Duncan they did and the jocks started beating on me.

After beating me for a few minutes they left and I was in pain I went outside and I saw Kitty waiting for me "oh god Cain are you ok" she asked yeah I'm fine let's just get to class then head home I said.

We went to class and then I got my motorcycle and me and Kitty rode home together I went to my room to ready for training when Jean came in as I was putting on a shirt "Cain what happened" she asked "nothing" I said "Clearly something did happen or you wouldn't have fresh bruises and scars" said Jean.

"Its nothing me and your boyfriend just got into a fight I'll be completely healed in a few hours" I said "That's not the point I'm the closest thing you have to a big sister I need to or would like to know what happens to you or if you're being bullied" Jean said.

"I know Jean but you have to get I hate your boyfriend and he hates me" I said to Jean, "I know but I don't like you getting hurt unnecessarily" said Jean.

"I know you're trying to look out for me sis but I've been taking care of myself since I was five" I said "well that doesn't have to happen anymore" said Jean, she left my room and I heard a message ping on my computer, the message said "Hey idiot why do you even stick around it's clear no one cares about you, you should just kill yourself save the world the trouble of having to deal with you.

-Duncan Matthews" "well it's clear he isn't going to give up" I said under my breath I shut my laptop and went outside to my cycle "professor I'm leaving" I said "alright Cain be home soon" said the professor.

 **Jean's Pov**

I was still concerned about Cain so I went to his room to see if I could find more proof that he was being bullied I looked on his computer and saw a message from Duncan and what it said made me worry for Cain so I printed it out and brought it down stairs with me "professor I saw this message on Cains computer I think he might be getting bullied" I said to Xavier "I agree Jean but we can't pry there are things that Cain likes to keep to himself and we have to accept that at times he wants to keep some secrets" said Xavier "ok professor but I'm going to talk to him when he gets back" I said "alright Jean" said Xavier I went back up to Cains room to wait for him to get back.

A few hours later I heard the door open and Cain came up and like he said his wounds were completely healed "Jean why are you in my room" he asked "we need to talk" well can it wait till later I have a date so can we talk when I get back" he asked "alright but we will be talking when you get home" I said "ok" Cain said.

Cain left again and around ten came back "ok now can we talk" I asked "yes" he said "so tell me when if ever we're you going to tell me that Duncan and his friends are bullying you" I asked "I was thinking never I've seen how happy you are with Duncan and I don't know if I want to be the one to hurt you I hate Duncan but I care about you Jean your happiness matters to me" said Cain.

"How can I be happy knowing that the one man in my life who i care for unconditionally is being bullied by my boyfriend I think I'm going to break up with Duncan on monday" I said "and no Cain it's not just because of you Duncan at times just seems like he isn't the one for me so don't blame yourself ok" said Jean "now come lie down with your big sister" I said and Cain came and laid down next to me.

Cain's Pov

I woke up the next day and was sleeping next to Jean she woke up and went back to her room to get ready for breakfast and morning training I went to my shower and got ready for breakfast then after breakfast Me, Logan, and Scott got ready for today's obstacle course from hell while we we're training Evan decided he needed to catch us training on film which made Logan more than a little angry and he started deleting some of Evans footage that he thought shouldn't be seen when a video of Kratos and Sabertooth said they know where we are and we're coming for us and then their was a crash at the gate and Kratos and Sabertooth came in.

We all started to fight them I was concentrating on Kratos and Logan on Sabertooth and we drove them away.

After everything calmed itself we went back to doing our own thing and I was coming up with a plan to get Kratos out in the open " _Cain we found Kratos"_ I heard Kitty's voice in my head say " _What"_ I said mentally I left the mansion and saw my friends fight Kratos and Sabertooth I attacked Kratos and we started another fight Logan came and took down Sabretooth and I finished off Kratos "all four of you are grounded" said Logan "for how long" asked Kitty "hmm until wolf girl gets a haircut" said Logan and we went back to the mansion.

The next day me and the rest of the X-men went to the school to see Kitty and Rouge in a play they were part of I had to say they did great "so Evan how did your movie go" I asked "it went great I managed to make up for that assignment I failed" said Evan and we all went home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Survival of the Fittest**

Cain's pov

Me and the rest of the X-men sat on the bus on our way to a survival camp we arrived and the coach named Scott team leader "Evan, Kurt why did I let you two talk me into coming here training with Logan is something I'm used to and honestly kind of enjoy" I said "we thought you could use some time away from a death trap" said Evan having seen how me and Logan train.

If there was any solace to this it's that I get to spend time with Jean away from Duncan ever since Jean broke up with him he's been giving me more evil eyes than usual like he blamed me personally for Jean breaking up with him.

I followed the X-men to our first activity an obstacle course as I suspected the brotherhood cheated by using avalanches powers but scott used his can't say I approve but I knew that they deserved it our two teams argued and coach had us doing push ups and we had to race to a mountain to get a flag and it was a no powers rule.

As we prepared for the race I started getting images of fucking Jean in the forest " _Zarathos, what the mother fucking hell"_ I mentally screamed " _it's been about three day's since your last fuck fest with Jean or Jan and I am really horny I feel what you feel most of the time when you get horny so do I"_ said Zarathos " _this is so fucking weird"_ I mentally said " _kid I can guarantee that Jean and Phoenix are talking about the same thing so let me give it to you straight take Jean to the woods and fuck her stupid up her pussy and her ass"_ said Zarathos " _I really, really hate you and how you manipulate my hormones"_ I said as I felt my cock harden " _I know"_ said Zarathos.

With Jean

I was preparing for the climb and I saw Cain seemingly deep in thought " _what is he thinking right now I wonder"_ I was thinking when suddenly images of Cain and me fucking in the woods came to mind " _What the hell"_ I thought " _that is what Cain and Zarathos are thinking about"_ said Phoenix " _why are you and Zarathos messing with our hormones"_ I thought " _me and Zarathos are horny celestial beings who can feel everything you two feel and you two haven't had sex in a few days"_ said Phoenix " _Can I say that you two are like rabbits in heat"_ said Jean " _how could we right now we have to prepare to climb this mountain"_ said Jean " _me and Zarathos already have that covered follow Cain and he'll lead you to where you need to be"_ said Phoenix and Jean discreetly followed Cain till they got to a clearing.

Cain

" _Now Cain watch"_ said Zarathos and a red aura appeared around me and Jean when copies of us appeared "will take care of this contest for you two while you go unleash your hormones" said Zarathos "how does this help you two" Jean asked "remember you two we can feel everything you can feel" said Phoenix "kay but if you guys start to feel like you're incapable of walking it's your own fault" said Cain and the two started making their way to the camp while the couple stayed in the clearing "so they want us to fuck in the forest like bunnies in heat" said Cain "apparently" said Jean.

 **(Warning my first real attempt at a lemon I hope I did good but if lemons aren't your thing than skip the next six paragraphs, incest warning also or at least Fauxcest)**

"Ok we should go deeper into the woods so the others don't accidentally see us" I said and the two made their way deeper in the woods they made it to a place that seemed good enough "so how should we start" said Cain as his shirt and sweatpants came off his large cock now freed from its prison "I would be lying if I said I haven't been craving your cock the last few days" said Jean as she undressed and kneeled down to her lovers cock and put in her mouth and started sucking and licking jean started to bob her head back and forth on the young mutant riders cock "ahhh" moaned Cain and he grabbed the older girls head "Cain I want you to call me big sis whenever we have sex okay" said Jean as she for a brief moment took her mouth off of his Cock "ok big sis" said Cain and Jean went back to sucking his cock.

the psychic mutant started to fondle the empaths balls until Cain came his cream filling the red heads mouth Jean swallowed the young riders load "emmm taste salty but I love the taste of you baby brother" Cain's cock twitched as she said that "oh you like us pretending to be brother and sister don't you is it because I have similar features to your mother figure" said Jean "emmm" moaned Cain as his cock twitched again "I'll take that as a yes" said Jean.

Cain then pushed Jean down and started licking her pussy his tongue going in and out of her pussy "emmm yes little brother eat out your big sister's pussy get all that pussy juice all the moaning must have made you really thirsty" said Jean and Cain did he licked his lovers pussy and stuck his tongue as deep as he could even using his tongue expansion ability he got from toad of all mutants to lick even deeper than normal "ohhhhh you're going deep aren't you baby well keep going I feel it coming" said jean and a few minutes later she squirt all over Cain's face "that felt good Cain" said Jean "now that we've each had an appetizer what do you say we move on to the main course" said Cain his Cock now hard as steel again Jean got on her hands and knees her ass and pussy out for the younger teen to claim "fuck me like the bitch I am" said Jean and Cain got up the two started fucking doggy style Cain's thick cock going in and out of Jean "oh god baby yes deeper fuck me deeper" said Jean "oh god Jean I think I'm gonna cum" said Cain "no not yet please just hold it in a few more minutes" said Jean and he tried he kept plowing into Jean from the back and he hoped Zarathos and Phoenix could feel it for the mental torture he and Jean dealt with from them.

 **With Zarathos and Phoenix**

"Oh" said Phoenix Jean "you ok Jean" asked Zarathos Cain "yeah Cain" said Jean "their sex is getting hot I can feel it between my thighs" said Phoenix "yeah Cain's hard as steel but I think he desperately wants to cum" said Zarathos and the two celestial beings continued their run to the mountain "Zarathos when we get the chance we are possessing those two and whatever Cain is doing to Jean you are going to do to me" said Phoenix "yes big sister" said Zarathos.

 **Back with Cain and Jean**

"Oh Cain I'm ready to cum let's cum together" said Jean and Cain creampied his older sister figure dumping as much of his load as possible into Jeans pussy which in turn caused Jean to squirt her love juice all over Cain's cock.

 **Lemon is over you can come back now**

"I hope they're satisfied because I am" said Cain "same here" said Jean and the two got back in their clothes and hoped they didn't smell to much like sex and made their way to where they felt Zarathos and Phoenix's energy and they found them at the base of the mountain the two godlike beings noticed them and sneakily switched places with the the two and went back into their bodies and minds.

The X-men started to climb the mountain and they made it to a ledge Jean and Cain were the last to arrive and saw Kurt port back "the flag hasn't moved" said Kurt Scott told Evan to shoot a spike with rope up the mountain Jean walked up to him with a disappointed look in her eye Scott tried to hand her the Rope she just ignored him and started to climb the mountain without Scott looked at me I just shrugged and followed Jeans lead we made it near the top and Evan fell Jean saved his life with her telekinesis and we were close to the flag "Jean use your telekinesis to float us up to the flag" said Scott "no" said Jean "but you just used it what's the difference" asked Scott I wanted to look at him like he was stupid because even he should see that Evan could have died "that was life and death" said Jean "hey is anyone up there" we all heard a voice say I went over to a hole in the ground "hey guys the idiots are down here" I said to the other X-men "come on help us" said Toad "alright we'll help you said Scott" we tossed a rope down and Scott helped them up Kratos being the asshole he is pushed me out of his way and made a run to the flag "don't you ever learn" I mumbled and ran after him.

We arrived at the flag and grabbed it at the same time and started to fight over it when the Black bird suddenly appeared "X-men, Brotherhood, Professor Xavier and Mystique are being attacked" said Storm.

"Well brother feel like working together" asked Cain to his twin "sure bro but I'm the leader" said Clark "yeah right" said Cain the two teams got into the jet and went to the X mansion.

When they arrived everyone now in their respective uniform went into the danger room where they saw juggernaut ready to crush mystique and the prof.

Cain and Clark shot a fire blast at the giant man "hey big guy let's heat things up" said Clark "that sounded really creepy dude" said Cain "I know" said Clark a really weird smile on the demonic mutants face.

The mutant teens started attacking the invincible man "unstoppable meet the immovable" said blob slamming into him, "the helmet remove the helmet" said wolverine "yes sir" said Cain.

Cain repeated Logan's orders he, Kratos, and some of the others would hold off Marko while toad, nightcrawler, quicksilver, shadowcat, and Rogue remove the helmet.

They managed to remove the helmet and professor x knocked Marko out with his psychic blasts.

With their respective teacher/leader saved the x men and brotherhood parted ways on good terms for once.


End file.
